If Only You Knew Every Moment In Time
by inthemusicbox
Summary: Riku fights Roxas for the second time..and sees the Sora he so desperately misses. [Implied RikuSora] Written to the song First Love By Utada Hikaru, but the english one sung by someone else.


_**D**_islciame**r**:Nope. I don't own any of KH, KH2. I only play the games, and write the stories with the characters that I don't own:D so don't sue me thanks! The song is also the english version of First Love, By Utada Hikaru. Don't own that either :)

_**B**_ackgroun**d** (or random info):I was listening to the english first of First Love, and this instantly came into my head. So I had to write it, an hour before work. It's a tad rushed, but I still like how it came out Utada Hikaru has a beautiful voice wether english or japanese.

_**W**_arnin**g**:Nothing at all. Just Implied MxM

* * *

**If Only You Knew Every Moment In Time**

_"Nothing goes on in my heart just like your memories"_

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

* * *

Where was he? The blackness behind the blind fold shading those dazzling eyes was beginning to suffocate him as a matter of speaking. He felt a growing anxiety despite the appearance of a calm, collected warrior. He was blinded, but the patter of many little feet alerted him to the dangers around his rival. Although those dangers were being quickly dispelled by that treasured keyblade wielder. The silver haired denizen of darkness couldn't help but grin. 'It's you..' He murmered under his breath, just as that hooded figure started his skillful ascend up Memorys' skyscraper, his weapons poised, and ready to attack. 

"You think you can take me after I slaughtered you once? You've got another thing coming, weakling!" The boy beneath the hood hissed and flung the blade toward his opponent, who had leapt from his place atop his skyscraper perch. The air against his face felt nice as he plummeted, even while passing his rival on the way down, and when they didpass, Riku was certain he could feel the burn of those two blue eyes right through his blind fold. It pierced him in a way he wasn't expecting, and as he fell, he saw visions flash in his mind of that which he had lost, and that which he was willing to give everything to get back.

_Once in a while __You are in my mind_

_I think about the days that we had _

_And i dream that these would all come back to me_

_---_

_"Wow, this place is so cool!"_

_"Yeah, and we found it! So it's ours!"_

_"YEAH, our secret place"  
"And no one else can come in!"_

_---_

Riku stared up into the blackness of his blindfold, which would've been the blackness of the sky had he not been blinded, and sighed out loud, which then elicited an evil sounding laugh from the hooded figure that had appeared a good distance away from him. That blindfolded gaze then tilted in the laughters direction. "Sora..."

_If only you knew every moment in time _

_Nothing goes on in my heart Just like your memories _

_How I want here to be with you Once more.._

"Come back with me. I can make you whole again" He declared, but the hooded boy snorted a contemptuous laugh and made a lunge with those two keyblades flaring.

"For the last time! I am NOT SORA!" There was a clang of metal on metal as Riku's Way to Dawn connected with both the keyblades of the hooded one, and the boy exhibited tremendous strength by forcing Riku back. Yet Riku proved stronger when the blue eyed keyblade wielder found himself harshly thrown up against a buildings wall, trapped beneath his own blades and the force of the Way to Dawn bearing down on them, while Riku's face leaned dangerously close to the other, his eyes, piercing, even blindfolded, into those of his rivals. Yet his voice came out a bit shaky, as if he were fighting back the threatening onslaught of tears.

"You wish you weren't. But you know the truth somewhere in there, I know. Without him, you're nothing, You're heart is his and I am not giving up until I can get him **back**! Even if that meant giving myself to the darkness"

_You will always gonna be the one _

_And you should know _

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again _

_Oh, don't say no _

_You will always gonna be the one in my life _

_So true, I believe i can never find Somebody like you_

_my first love_

---

"_He's..Alright in there?" He trailed the tips of his fingers along the glass of the egg shaped pod, the bit of black fabric clutched in his other grasp. He couldn't help it, he had to see.._

_"Yes..He's merely asleep. Namine is working hard to fix his memories. But he's missing something. Something he needs to wake up." The boy glanced up to DiZ questioningly, and somewhat pleadingly, those oceanic eyes practically screaming his submission. He'd do anything..._

_---_

_"Riku!" The Island sun blazed down on the two. The silver haired teen was far infront of his friend, but Sora was catching up. Both were laughing though, and living their carefree existance in the safety of their island_.

---

_Riku sighed, and shook the memory from his head, all the while being watched cautiously by DiZ._

_"I'll leave you alone with him for a while. Report back to me when you're ready." He said, before taking his leave. Riku watched him go until he was gone before turning back to the sleeping form of his best friend._

_"I wonder...do you see me, Sora?"_

_Once in awhile _

_You are in my dreams _

_I can feel your warm embrace _

_And I pray that it will all come back to me.._

_"Are you dreaming of me..Like I dream of you?"_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart Just like your memories _

_And how I want here to be with you_

_Once more.._

_---_

"Aww, that's so sweet" The hooded one hissed sarcastically and finally wormed his way out of Riku's hold, sliding from beneath the pressure of the blades while freeing his own. He twirled them back into position as he took up a stance behind Riku, his blades glinting in the neonlights of the nearby bulidings. "But like I said..I don't need to be whole, and I certainlywouldn't need someone like**you** to get me there if I did."

Riku felt himself tense as he fought to dispel the memories he was, at the same time, fighting to preserve. This had to work. He failed the last time, and he couldn't let that happen again. The existance of Sora depended on it. He poised his sword, and swung a blow at his side. The figure dodged skillfully, but the swish of the blade caught a bit of his attire and ripped his hood back from his head, bringing that face into light once more, those spikey blonde strands, those vibrant blue eyes..Riku couldn't see it, but he could practically feel it.

"Please..Stop pushing me away.."

_You will always be inside my heart _

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go _

_Come into my life again _

_Please don't say no _

_Now and forever you are still the one In my heart_

_So true, I believe I could never find Somebody like you _

_My first love _

_oh oh.._

---

"You don't know where Riku is?"

"I'm Sorry, Sora. I'm not at liberty to say."

Sora drew back slightly and turned from his friends, a rather saddened expression upon that angelic face of his. Where was he? He had been to different worlds and he still couldn't find him. What was it going to take? Maybe Riku didn't even want to be found. Maybe he really did hate him, and was sick of him, even if that was only a replica that said it, somewhere those emotions had to exist to replicate Riku, yes? He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking off the troubling "what ifs" that plagued him. He knew he was being irrational, but without him, it was so hard. He felt his heart heavy in his chest, threatening to shatter into a million pieces if he went another day without him.

"If I never see him again..I'll never be able to tell him.."

_You will always gonna be the one_

_And you should know _

_How I wish I could have never let you go _

_Come into my life again _

_Oh, don't say no _

_You will always gonna be the one_

_So true, I believe I could never find someone like you._

_Now and forever_

_**end**_


End file.
